The Legend of the Royals
by Oxymoron24
Summary: Nearly all life has been obliterated in a single instant. Now it's every-pokemon-for-itself in the scarred remains of what was once Kanto. With no humans left to guide them, can two Pokemon bring balance to their terrifying world?


Hey everyone! I used to write here years ago, figured I'd break back into the habit with a story I've had in mind ever since I played Firered. This is my original story, though the Pokemon and their universe obviously are not mine. So let me know what you think as you read, and constructive criticism is welcome as well. I have plans for this novel, so don't read if you're expecting a one-shot! :p

**Prologue**

The Hoothoots had begun calling when Illiad finally reached the castle's library door. Yes, it was a bit dark for the Espeon's tastes, but he knew where the candlestick was. Lighting it would be no hard task. But to his surprise the light was already lit, somebody had decided to join him for some late night reading.

"Hello?" He called out powerfully, yet respectfully. As a prince, he always strove to find a respected voice.

A moment's pause yielded no response, and so Illiad fully entered the room while looking around.

"Lord Addie, are you in here?" Illiad called out again.

Still no response. His footsteps became lighter, his suspicions aroused.

"Little Eragon, are you playing hide and seek?" He searched the shelves almost hopefully.

Nothing.

His eyes glowed as he charged himself, readying for attack. If there was an intruder in his precious library, they would soon regret it.

But of course, he hated violence. He would try one last time.

"Rocket!" He barked. "Come here Rocket! Come come!"

"Come off it lovebug!" A womanly voice laughed at him.

Illiad's lavender fur rustled as he sighed in relief. He recognized that voice all right, it was the voice of his beloved. A quick trip to the next aisle down revealed Queen Reigna, a plump and bubbly Pikachu. Next to her sat their sleeping son, Prince Isaac.

"You really thought I was Rocket? How bad!" Reigna wagged a finger playfully. "You're supposed to be smarter than that my king."

"Reigna…" The Espeon bowed respectfully. "I apologize. But I must point out, I am not a king."

"This again!" Reigna threw up her hands in exhaustion. "We've been over this a million times! I am a queen, you should be a king."

"Reigna please," He pointed towards Isaac. "Not in front of the baby."

"Hm?" She twitched her pointy ears and sniffed the child. "He's just fine. Pretending to be asleep, but fine."

"Hee hee!" Isaac giggled and opened his eyes. His mother smiled despite herself.

"He's the reason we're down here." She explained. "He won't go back to bed without a story from his father."

"A story, eh?" Illiad's red stone flickered as he thought. "With pleasure. I have spent my lifetime collecting the world's classics. I could tell any of them, but I think it's time to tell Isaac the most important story of all."

"That old one?" Reigna cocked her head. "Why now? He's only a baby, Illy."

"I know, but I ran into Anya earlier today," He explained. "It's so disrespectful, to think she harbors such feelings for Dex…" He shook his head. "I need to understand how things came to be. Even if it will not help him, it will help me."

"Alright," She yawned and began to walk away. "I already know Anya won't be marrying Dexy, so I'm gonna go catch my beauty sleep. Come to bed soon, Illy dear."

After blowing her love a kiss Reigna was gone, off to catch some electric Zzs. Illiad momentarily blushed with affection, then turned to his infant Pichu. He knelt down and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, carrying him as he would a child of his own species. After a few short paces he set him down in front of a grand novel. This book had been written by one of Isaac's relatives.

"Isaac," Illiad began. "In order to fully realize why we live the way we do, we must always study our history. If you comprehend the past, you will know how to react to your future. Therefore, let me tell you about some very important pokemon…"

**Chapter 1**

The sun was setting on the abandoned wasteland that was Palletown. The wind howled as it swirled, scattering clouds of dust in every direction. This made things very difficult for poor Eevee, the only Pokemon who dared to traverse the plains. The hot desert air had left her parched, and she panted hard looking around for anything to drink. But the land was as dry as her tongue, not even an old bottle of water remained for her to bite through.

But after a few hours the air was got cooler, and water was not her main concern anymore. No, she would need to find shelter, and fast. All day she hadn't seen a single soul, but what would stop a lone Sandslash or Fearow from making a meal out of her if they could? She hadn't eaten for 2 days, she was pretty desperate herself. And out in the open she would be fair game.

Unfortunately for Eevee she was too young to evolve. No, she had been only 4 days old when her doomed owner adopted her. She'd been a little girl too, someone not ready to make any sort of journey but still bursting with love. Eevee had known her for five minutes.

Minute one: They met.

Minute two: They hugged.

Minute three: Her owner's friends hugged her.

Minute four: Everyone heard a strange noise.

Minute five: Her owner died.

At least that's what Eevee assumed. She hadn't seen the actual death, she had been safe inside her Pokeball when that happened. But even without seeing it Eevee knew that's what happened. If she hadn't been inside her pokeball, she would have suffered the same fate as that child. As all the children in the world, actually.

"Hello?" a voice called out to her.

Eevee's thoughts disappeared in a flash as she snapped to attention. Who was this? Who was calling to her? Was she its next meal?

"Are you an Eevee?" the voice called out again.

Eevee looked to her side and spotted a rock. That was where the voice came from, but a rock couldn't talk to her. Sure enough, two little black points stuck out from behind the stone.

"Yeah I am!" Eevee replied. She hated her childish voice. "What do you want pokemon?"

"I need help!" It yelled above the roaring wind. "I got sand in my eyes and can't see anymore! Can you get it out?"

"Umm…" Eevee cringed and took a few steps back. "How do I know you won't eat me?"

"I really won't, honest. I just need help."

"I…" What could she do? Eevee was young and she knew she was naïve, but she couldn't leave a pokemon in peril. What if she needed this one's help one day too? It was risky, but despite the danger she went behind the rock.

She sighed in relief when she saw the Pikachu leaning against the rock with its hands on its eyes.

"Eevee?" the Pikachu's ears twitched as the Eevee approached. "Are you here?"

"Yeah I'm here," She smiled. "Take your hands off and I'll blow."

"Thank you…" It dropped it hands.

Eevee was shocked that his eyes were so wet, the sand must have been in there for a long time. But she didn't hesitate, using her tiny two front paws she gently opened one eye and blew the sand out. Pikachu winced but kept its composure, and by the time Eevee was done with the other eye a smile showed on his face. Eevee saw it and caught his smile, giving off an embarrassed giggle.

"I hope it didn't hurt…" She looked down.

"No, you were great. A real friend." He held out a paw to her.

"Friend…" Eevee stared at the paw. With slight hesitation, she nodded and took it.

"Friends are hard to come by these days," the Pikachu looked around grimly. "Did you have a place to stay tonight?"

"No sir…" She shook her head slowly. "I was trying to find one."

"You won't find any place near here, I've checked."

"Then what do we do?" Eevee was so young, this news was close to bringing her to tears.

"Hold on, don't worry Eevee. There is a way."

"Yeah?" She looked at him with hope.

"Yeah, do you know sand-attack?"

"Sand?" She cocked her head.

"Hmm…" Pikachu jumped up and paced in front of her. "Well, that's a no. If you knew sand attack we could probably dig some shelter." He stopped in his tracks after finishing the sentence. His sensitive nose picked up a whiff of another pokemon. "Eevee…do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" She blinked. There was a scent, but she didn't know what it could be.

"That snake is back," He angrily powered up his cheeks. Eevee cowered at the sight of electricity splattering out of his body. "Stay close Eevee."

"But…but…" She stared at the shocks in fear.

"Stay close!" He commanded.

As soon as he shouted the snake appeared, an Arbok of considerable size. It hissed and striked on sight, but Pikachu was ready. With a scream he sent hundreds of jolts of electric anger courses through that serpent's body. Arbok cried out in pain but was too starved to stop, the animal instinct had taken over. He needed to eat, even if it killed him.

Still covered in a blinding shade of yellow Arbok struck out at Eevee. The young dear had been paralyzed with fright, but now she was paralyzed for real as Arbok's second-hand shocking reached her just as his teeth did. She couldn't even holler as those fangs bit into her, sending all sorts of electric sensations throughout her body.

Pikachu saw this and halted his thundershock, instead quick attacking his new friend out of Arbok's mouth. Eevee flew into the air, landing on the dusty earth below her. Arbok shook his head and lunged once again, but Pikachu wouldn't allow it. A sloppy thunderwave flew out in every direction, luckily hitting Arbok in the knick of time. The snake laid flat against the desert surface, a prisoner in his own body. He could only watch in sorrow as Pikachu picked up the tasty Eevee and bid a hasty retreat.

He would not have long to dwell on this, though. A circling group of Fearow would see to that.

Meanwhile Pikachu ran as fast as he could on two legs, concerned for his unmoving friend. Eevee was actually not in any pain, one of the benefits of being paralyzed. Still, she was quite scared. It had been a close call.

Once the sun had fully set Pikachu stopped to catch his breath. Eevee's body trembled with effort as she reached up to touch his face.

"Thank you…" She managed to whisper.

After that she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. Pikachu smiled down at her for the second time that day.

"You can't be more than level 5," He nuzzled his face against her white fur. "You wouldn't have lasted much longer on your own. Nor would I, actually."

He sat down and held her in his lap, stroking her. The moon was full on this ominous night, and as he sat there gazing into it Pikachu made a very meaningful promise.

"One day Eevee," He vowed. "I will ascend. I will become stronger. Strong enough to defend you and everyone else who needs help. I will evolve, Eevee. And I'll protect us both."


End file.
